1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension plate, and more particularly to a suspension plate for a tool that can keep the tool from being unauthorizedly removed from the suspension plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspension board is used to bold a tool, such as a pair of pliers, for retail displaying. The conventional suspension board in accordance with the prior art comprises a base plate and a transparent cover. The cover is attached to the base plate to hold a tool in place between the base plate and the cover. A suspension hole is defined in the base plate, such that the suspension board can be hooked on a rack for displaying.
However, the conventional suspension board cannot hold the tool after the cover has been detached from the base plate. The tool held in the conventional suspension board must be stored in another container, tool case or the like. Thus, the use of the conventional suspension board is only used for displaying and is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a suspension plate to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.